Red Viper
by Mischievous Unihorn
Summary: Jane Crane alias Red Viper was an agent, after the fall of Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. she's left with only objective get back"klaus" the new formula for a super soldier serum, for this she need to team up with the winter soldier who's her only lead on it. .
1. confrontation

She stood there, chowing gum, not taking her eyes away from the man in the black jacket and blue baseball hat, he was the only lead she had.  
>"The winter soldier, he doesn't look so mighty now" she tough as she watched him staring at his picture, he stood there for what she tough it was an eternity." Oh come on what could be so interesting about that picture? He was good looking and all but not to stare at it for 20 minutes!? That's it I'm calling it" she taught watching at her clock, she rolled her eyes put her hood on and walked to the man and stood beside him, pooped a bubblegum bum and said "James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes alias the winter soldier, the hat totally hides your identity" and she turned around and started walking towards the exit. She looked in the reflection of a glass box, in which a military suit was in exposition, she saw the figure of the winter soldier following her, a smirk took place on her face as she kept walking, when she walked out of the museum and before she turned left she looked back and gave a mysterious and seductive look to the man in the baseball hat. She kept walking looking in the reflections to make shore the ghost was still after her. She took one last look behind and she turned left in to an alley, few moments lather the winter soldier joined her. She was with her back loaned on the wall and her hands lazily on her pockets.<br>The winter soldier walked to her, his gaze was strong and a little hypnotic, it make her want to look away but she maintain a straight look and her chill position, she was about to talk but he spoke first.  
>" How do you know who I'm?" He asked as he place himself in front of her. He was almost a foot taller than her and he looked huge Besides her small figure, if she wasn't the one that drove him there she would be scare to be around him.<br>"Straight to the point, I like that. I work or so I did with Shield or Hydra I don't know, its all very confusing now, but you don't care about that the only thing you care is who you were and revenge against who made what you are" she said with a serious tone  
>" And what I'm?" He said looking at her, she could saw the sadness and anger in her eyes<br>" You're nothing but a weapon for them, but to me you are my only lead"  
>" Lead for what?" he asked suspicious, how could he know if she wasn't lying.<br>"To find someone, and you can relax I don't work for Hydra"  
>"How did you"<br>" Your face says it all, besides I wouldn't trust anyone eater if I was you. But as you can see I'm alone and that means that I'm not a threat for you or that I'm crazy" she said before he could even finish his question.  
>" Look I don't hope for you to trust me right away like that, all I ask you is to help, you help me find this person I'll help you get your revenge" she said with honesty<br>" I don't need your help" he said starting to turn his back on her.  
>" Really? And how do you plan to find hydra when you don't have any alive contact or know how to use a computer?"<br>" A what?" He said turning his head at her.  
>" Just what I taught, they focused to much on the muscles. Look I know you are very confused now, take this call me when you clean your head" she said giving him a piece of paper, she saw out of the corner of her eye a police man that was getting close to them " I have to go now darling have a great day" she said giving to him a small kiss on the cheek and walking away, he was confused for a moment till he saw the policeman and stated walking away too. A few block later he took the piece of paper from his pocket and looked at it, a phone number and the word " viper" was written on it.<p> 


	2. Red Viper Down

So i just realized that i forgot to edit the first chapter¸ sorry about that. I'll been planning to do this a weekly story, so you don't have to wait an eternity in between chapters or have them all in one week, besides it will give me time to write them. I must add that english is not my main language so feel free to let me know when I screw up so I can fix it. With that said enjoy, and please if you like it feel free to follow/favorite J enjoy.

Disclaimer I don't own Captain America ( cause if I did I wouldn't be broke) or the winter soldier in this case.

He stood there watching at the paper the woman gave to him 2 days ago, wondering if he could trust this woman, she seemed truthful but so did Hydra. But at this point he didn't have much choice, so he decided to take the lip and called the number. He took a coin from his pocket and put it into the public phone, dialed the number and wait for someone to pick it up.

" Hello?" A voice came from the other side.

" Viper?" He asked doubting

" Sorry what?" The voice said again, sounded like an old lady.

" Is there a viper there?" He incurred again

" Not a viper no, but we do have lots of rats" the old lady said.

He hanged up and looked at the paper and stroke it " nothing but more lies" he taught as he throw it away.

"Shore took you long enough"a voice said and he turned around. There was she, the girl of the museum.

" The number was fake" he said to her

" No it wasn't, I never said it was my number, it was just a number that I kept supervised, in case you wanted to contact me" she said leaning her back to the wall.

" How did you get here so fast?" He asked facing her with a threating look on his face

"I never really kept you out of my sight, I just kept my distance" she said as she walked to him " look I know you have no reason what so ever to trust me, but you called me meaning that you're at least considering accepting my help, and that's a start but for this to work we need to trust each other, and that's not happening any way soon so I guess I'll just have to find. Another way. Goodbye" she turned around. And started walking

" Wait" he said, and a smirk took place on her face.

It was her plan, put him on a deadline, put him in between the sword and the wall, because she was in the same situation. She was running out of time, she needed to find klaus and soon, and that guy

Was her only lead and there's no way in hell or heaven that she's gonna let it out of her sight, not even for a minute.

She erased the smirk from her face and turned around and looked straight to his face.

" What?" She said pouting "did I just pout? Where the hell did that came from" she tough to her self or more accurate mentally hitting her self for using, but giving the soldier expression it worked, cause he had soften his expression.

"You are right I don't trust you, but I need your help" she could actually see how hurt he was, not that it cause any reaction on her, right?

"Ok but you have to promise me you won't kill me"

"I promise I won't kill you unless you're lying to me in that case, I will hunt you down and destroy you"

"Ok, terminator, I got it I betray you, you kill me. Now tell me one thing, how smart do you think you are?"

"What do you mean?" he said confused

"I mean the men over the cafe with a brown jacket and red book, it been there since we got here"

"So"

"He hasn't turn a single page of the book in the hole time"

A black car turned the corner and going straight to them, 3 more cars appeared from the opposite corners

"RUN!" She screamed as the men in brown jacket started to shoot at them. Viper saw as the winter soldier took on him an trow him into the front glass of one of the black cars with his metallic arm, causing it to loose control and crash with another of the black cars. With the only few seconds she had to think she figures that it was all work of hydra, of course they wouldn't loose their most powerful weapon out of sight. Her taught where stopped when she saw a bomb roll over to her way, she started running the other way when she felt a body that tackled her and cover her before a strong force that throw them in to the air, and everything whent black.


	3. breackout

WOW 2 CHAPTHER AND I ALREADY LIED! YAY ME! haha I'm a disaster, sorry it took so long for me to update, it but I'm in the middle of miving out of the city so it's been crazy, and again I must add that english is not my main language so feel free to let me know when I screw up so I can fix it. With that said enjoy, and please if you like it feel free to follow/favorite J enjoy.

Disclaimer I don't own Captain America ( cause if I did I wouldn't be broke) or the winter soldier in this case.

everything hurt when she tried to move, she tried open her eyes but the light hurt her eyes

"What the hell happened?" She said out loud trying to keep her eyes open

" You where in a car accident miss, can't you remember it?" A voice said

"What? Who's there?" She tried sit but, the lady pushed back, she could see now, the voice was a nurse.

" Lay dawn, you need to rest" the nurse said, she took a needle and filled it with a transparent liquid

"What's that?" Viper asked to the nurse getting a little bit uneasy

" It just a little something, so you can sleep" she said getting close, before she could place the niddle in viper's arm, she took it and staved the "nurse" in the neck

"A real nurse would never put to sleep a car cash victim"

Viper walked out of bed, everything hurt even more now and she was pretty shore she had a few rives broken, but she ignored the pain and put her black pants, white thank top and boots, she took a white doctors' rope and put it on.

She left the room and went in to the hall and started walking, on her way she saw a lot of empty room with beds and a lot of medics stuffs, like the one she woke on before. She looked around for any leads on the soldier when she saw two security guy walking her way, she. Looked dawn to the floor hoping She could pass unseen, she heard them talk as they pass by

"Doctor tyler has asked for back up, apparently that man from the car crash is causing straggles and they can't calm him" said the taller one.

She turned and started following them, she was 99% it was him. They reaches a part of the hospital where the rooms were bigger and the door where double, the operation area probably, she heard screams and the sound of crashing things coming from the room at the en of the hall. The security guys went ahead and entered the room, viper went to the little windows on the doors and took a pick and saw a bunch of doctors and security trying to hold a man to the bed without much luck, when they hold him just for enough time one of the nurses grabbed a needle and placed it in his left arm. "Wait it can't be him, his left arm is the one with the metallic wrap on, but if that's not him, where is he? Maybe he got away" she thought to herself, then she saw trough an open door a metallic placed over a table, she was horrified with the thought that they now have ripped off his arm, luckily they didn't, as she entered the room she could she the winter soldier laying unconscious on a bed, she got closer to him and slowly shake him trying to wake him, he was shirt less and you could see that for a guy of his age he was in a really great shape, but she hope he wasn't completely naked or it could turn out to be awkward. Her first attempt of waking him didn't work so this time she tried harder and speaking.

"Come on Disney wake up 70 years just passed by!" She teased still with no answer, she took the medical chart that was on a side of the bed and took a little look at it.

"Ok, let's try this, don't hate me" she said as she grabbed a niddle and injected him with adrenaline right in the heart, he woke up and sat on the bed faster than a thunder, breathing fast as he had just run 50 miles, he started to look around in a way viper understood easily, fear but not fear as in if you just saw a spider, fear as in if you were back in to your darkest moments like if they never really ended an it was all just a dream. She got closer to him and put a hand oh his chest trying to console him, she saw in his eyes the moment he recognized her.

"James... Bucky its ok relax, your safe" she said sweetly, even though they were into the hospital and didn't know how to get out they both new that was true, they were safe as long as they have each other, they both needed the other one alive, so they would protect each other no matter the cost.

"Good now that you're up, we should go" viper said as she walked to the chair where Buckys' clothes were and throw them at him. She wasn't really comfortable being the nice one, she was always the strong and sassy one, but now she needed to be the one to keep Bucky on trail.

Once Bucky put his clothed one she handed him a white rope like the one she had on.

"Come we must go now before they realize we' re missing, hide your hand in the pocket" she told him as they walked out of the room and trough the hall, they got to the elevator with no one recognizing them. They pushed the button and waited till the doors open, a doctor came out of the elevator an recognized them inmeadiatly, but before he could make a sound Bucky grabbed him and covered his mouth as Viper looked around to make shore no one was watching them and opened the door of a janitors closet and put the now unconscious body of the doctor in it.

"Your not very sutil don't you?". She told bucky in a slightly angry tone as they got in to the elevator and pressed the ground floor button.

"I had to act, we were compromised" he told her in a very serious tone.

"Well next time you should be a little more sutil and look around before you act, someone could easily saw that" said a little annoyed

" Sorry" he simple said, and she could see truly was.

" Its ok you did what you thought it was right, besides it worked but now we must hurry before they find the doctors' body or the body of the nurse in my room" she saw her self in the mirror on the elevator, she looked hideous, bags under her eyes and her dark brown hair which was always slightly curved and shiny was all greasy and all messed up, by the state of it she thought she was probably two days unconscious.

They got to the ground floor and went straight to the exit door without any inconvenience, once in the parking Bucky went to a parked car and made a little hole in the drivers glass and opened the door, then unlocked the other ones letting Viper into the car

"Well that metal arm will come more handy that I thought, pun intended" she said with a big smug as he turn it on and slowly aimed for the main street so no one suspected from them.


	4. thanks for not letting me blow up

**Well the weekly part it's not going to happen at least for now, soon as i have time I promise I'll update more frecuently, and I know the chapthers are short but since I don't have much time available this is the longest I can do for now. Feel fre to review and follow, and to correct me if I write something wrong. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own captain america or the winter soldier.**

Bucky was driving while viper was sitting on the front seat steal and holding her ribs, they hurt but she didn't tell him, she wanted to wait till they where somewhere safe.

He saw viper holding her stomach.

"Hey Viper, are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Ah.. Yhea.. Yhea I'm fine, and I have a name you know? " She said looking out the window

"What?" Bucky said, a smirk escaped his mouth, he knew what this mean, she was starting to trust him.

"Its Jane, Jane Crane"

"Jane" Bucky repeated with a little smile on his face.

" I know, not as exiting as Viper" she said laughing.

" I think its nice, it suits you better"

Jane laughed " thanks" she said and grabbed her ribs tighter, she shouldn't have laugh.

"We need to get you to a hospital" Bucky said concerned

" May I remind you that we just escape from one?, besides I'm ok"

"You shore? You don't look ok"

" Don't worry, I'll call a friend when we get to Manhattan". Jane said trying to calm down Bucky, she could see for the way he looked at her that he was really concern

about her health that's why she was trying to make him relax even tho the pain was killing her.

They have been driving for almost an hour and they have verily speak since they left the hospital, they where both exhausted, jane couldn't wait to get to her place and get a hot bath.

"Its here, turn right there" she said pointing to an ally. Bucky parked and they got out of the car and claimed the stair till the second floor, jane took a spare key she hided under a brick. Bucky had a flash back of him taking a key from under a brick and handing it to a small blond boy, Steve. Jane saw him staring blankly to the floor.

" Bucky? Its everything ok?" She said in concerned, she was a little afraid that he looses his nerves and attacked her, but she was playing it cool, or at least she tried.

"Yes, I think, its just Steve, he used to have a key under a brick too" he said sadly

"I see, wanna come in?" She said as she opened the door and held it for him.

The apartment was pretty small,with white wall and big windows, the kitchen and the living room where separated by a breakfast table, in the middle was a big couch in front of a big tv and behind it a small table of glass with four chairs of red velvet, one room with a king bed size and a wardrobe, the bathroom had a bath tub and a shower and a small sink with a mirror over, it was all white.

" Its not much but its something" she said and sat on the couch, and regretting it as the pain made her squeal.

"You need medical attention" bucky said, demanding and concerned

" I know, I already texted my friend Jim, he said he'll be here soon as he can" Jane said as she tried to focus her mind in something else that the pain that was destroying everything inside of her.

"Alright, then you should at least rest until he comes" he said as he leaned to help her stand and leaded her to the bed room.

After he placed her in bed and took of her shoes he sat in bed watching her, she had fall asleep pretty quickly after she mumbled a "thanks" soon as she touched the bed.

Few minutes later a knock on the door made Bucky jump, this made Jane move and he saw a gun that was placed under the pillow, he grabbed it and walk slowly to the door, he picked over the MIRILLA? And saw a tall man, with brown hair and a suit case, he must be the friend Jane was talking about, the one that was gonna help her. But had never seen him how did he knows he wasn't an hydra agent? But Jane needed help and fast, so he opened the door aiming the gun at the guy.

"Oh damn, I'm looking for Jane" the guy said nervous putting his hans up.

"Who are you?" Bucky said taking the safe off from the gun.

"Jim Thomas, I'm here to help Jane, she told me to come here" he said pretty fast, sweat starting to go down his forehead.

"hands on the wall and let the suitcase on the floor" Bucky comanded to the guy in red shirt and blue jeans, he looked for guns on his clothes and in the suit case but all he find where medical instruments "ok you con go naw, she's on the bed room"

"thanks, i guess" Jim said letting a big sigh and bing his neck in relief.

they walked in to the room where Jane was sleeping, she woke up and smiled as she saw Jim

"Hey wood head" she joke with an exausted tone

"wood head? really? of all the nick names you could have call me, you choose wood head? i'm ashemed of you!" Jim say joking making Jane laugh and made her flinch "ok let me take a look to that" she moved the covers so he could see her ribs. bucky left the room so Jim could do his job.

afther what Bucky thought was an eternity Jim came out of the room, he saw bucky sitting in the couch with his head on his hand, soon as he heard Jim he stand up to face him

"how is she?"

"well she's asleep naw, I gaved her some pain killer so that should keep her sleep for a while, but she has 2 broken ribs and a lot of bruises that should go away in a few day, you have to make shure she take 2 of this every 8 hours for 5 day and give her this shots once a day to acelerate the healing proess" he said handing Bucky a botle of pills and 5 niddles filled with a red liquid "she should be fine in a week, she's quite stubborne so make shure she takes the pills"

"I will, thanks" bucky said taking the pill and niddles

"no problem, and one more thing, please take casre of her and let her make anything stupid" Jim said and Buky could see that he really cared about Jane.

" Don't worry, I will protect her" He saw a little smile in Jims face.

"ok, call me if you need anything" he said and walked to the door.

"I will thank you" Bucky said as he closed the door.

He walked in to Janes room and watched her sleep for a while, she looked so pacific.

Bucky went to the couch and lay there as he felled sleep

Bucky agresibly woke up, agitated and covered in sweat, lookin arrownd as if he was beeing attacked, it tooked him a few moments to remember where he was, only then he calmed dawn an sat dawn on the cauch. he felt so much relaxed, the couch was a very good place to sleep, much better than the cheap motels he had been sleeping in, and cleaner of course. he looked at the clock and saw that he slept 10 HOURS, he had sleep that much since, well he literally didn't remeber how long has past since he slept that much. Janes' medicine! , he showld have given them hours ago! he walked to Janes bedroom and paralized at the sight of her bed empty and all messed up

"Jane" he screamed worried looking arrownd

"I'm here, no need to yell! a calm voice said, it came from the bathroom, he rushed in and paralized and the sight of Jane, naked in the bath tub,

"ahh... sorry!" he said turning arrownd, he could feel his cheeks burning "i tought something happened to you"

"well as you can see i'm ok, and you don't need to worry I already took the pills" smiling at the tought of the winter soldier blushing as she closed her eyes and relaxed. the bath tub was filled with boobles but a big part of them had fade away, but still there where more than enough to partially hide Janes body under them.

"you shouldn't be here, you should be resting in your bed!" he said as he was demanding her to go back to bed.

"Look, I'm taking a bath because I haven't shower in only god knows how long, and i had a very long week, I'll go back to bed when i'm done here" she spat at him.

Bucky realized that he wasn't the only one having a bad time, she had been injured for trying to help him and naw HYDRA was afther her too.

"you're right, sorry, let me know if you need anything" he said softhly and began to walk away.

"I never had the timeto thanked you for saving me the other day, if it wasn't for you I'd be all over the street and walls too probably" she said with a smug on her face "so, thanks for saving me"

" you're welcome, next time... let's try not to have a next time" they both agree but they knew that wasn't going to be possible.

Bucky walked away and Jane relaxed in the tub, they both had a stupid smile on their faces that couldn't take away,


	5. I need Ice-cream, you need a shower

first of all I'm sorry for taking so long to upload chapthers it's been quite a hard time for me lately, secondly from now on I will be adapting some things from the comics to this story they will be from "the winter soldier" saga in witch he is with black widdow but will be no black widdow for now (yes she and steve will be in it at some point so here it is, the next chapther. feel fre to follow and/or review.

disclaimer: i don't own MArvel or anything related to ir, Just Jane.

"AAHHH"

the scream woke Bucky, he rushed in to Janes' room

"AHH KILL IT KILL IT!" she screamed loking down, then Bucky saw it, she had a big a spider walking on her stomach, she looked horrified as the spider walked on her naked skin "don't stand there, do something" she told him angrily.

"ok, stand still" he told her as he bend over the bed punched the spider with a metal finger, making it fly across the room and smash it against the wall

"thanks" she said and then looked at the wall were the spider was, well all over it "ew, I'm not cleanig that" bucky chuckled.

"it's time for the last shot" Bucky said and Jane sat on the bed. He wrapped her arm with rubber string and Jane handed him the needle, Bucky injected her with the red liquid and then put needle on the nightstand.

"how are you feelin?" he asked her unwraping her arm

"great actully, it's weird I mean I know that those shots are suposed to help the healing process, but afther the second one it didn't hurt any more, I feel like new"

"well that's good" Bucky said with a little smile on his face.

"yhea, but no if it's this fast, something weird is going on" Jane looked concerned "but since i feel better it means we can go for ice cream now" she said as she walked out of bed and starting to take her top off " haven't you heard me? ice cream, chop chop, got to change, no wait" she went closer to him and sniffed " *caugh caugh* but first get a sower"

While bucky was taking a well needed bath, Jane got dressed and got ready a bunch of stuff, clothes, money, some snacks and two hand guns and put them In a bag. She saw Bucky get out of the shower trough the open door. he always insists on keeping the doors open ('cause according to him it'll be easy to react in a dangerous situation), Witch by the way Jane was totally against, she liked her privacy and kept the doors closed but Bucky always open the doors and most of the time without knocking, but since the last three time Jane throw things at his head with a perfect aim, he knocks now.

She had to admit, he didn't look bad, you know for a 95 year old he was kinda hot, but the weirdest thing was that at first sigh he looked like the kinda guy all the girls and boys would turn to give a second look, but soon as you looked at him in the eyes, you could see the waight of all those years in tried to imagine all the pain he's gone trough and how lost he might feel, Jane got lost in her mind thinking about all the tragedy Bucky must been trough, she saw Bukcy staring at her, oh god how long has she been staring? she turned her face away, she could feel her cheeks burning.

"ahh here take this" Jane said giving Bucky a bag with clothes " I asked Jim to bring some clothes for you, I figured you would need them" she said not meeting his eyes.

"thanks" Bucky said droping his towel and starting to change.

"okay" Jane said with an awkward smile on her face and walked away trying unsuccessfully not to check out a now naked Bucky. "those abs tho" she tough to her self .

Jane was standing by the door, lost in her toughts, when Bucky came out of the room. dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a tight red t-shirt. 'Thank you Jim' she tough to her self. It's not like she was hot for Bucky, she wasn't hot for shoes either but she still could appreciate a fine pair.

"I was right, you and Jim are almost the same zise, of course he doesn't have that many muscles as you" she said as she fixed buckys shirt and placed her hands on his chest, it was so hard she couldn't resist it. "ok, we should go" she said hitting on las time Buckys chest "oh beofre I forget here, this should help you hide, well you know" she said handing him a black leather jacket and waving her hands and pointing to his arm.

"yes, thank you" he said and put the leather jacket on, he noticed how weird she gets when it comes to his arm, but he was already used to it, so he didn't mind besides he liked the way she would ramble whener she wanted to talk about it.

"you better kim you hand in the pocket, come on naw I want ice cream and it's not gonna get it self" she said opening the door woth a smile on her face.

they walked to the store without sharing a word, Jane felt weird she knew that sooner or later she would have to talk to Bucky about what happened to him, and she didn´t knew how he would react, she was a little scared of him, she knew all the storys people told about the winter soldier, she knew she should't underestimate him or take him for granted he could easily kill her or desapair, and afther all the trouble she went trough to fin him she doubted she would find him again.

they drove to the closest Ice cream shop in the stolen car, a black 69 camaro wich they had already chage the plates so it would be harder for everyone one to trrace it. once they got their ice cream, witch took alot of time since Bucky didn´t know witch flavor he liked so he tasted all of them, Jane told Bucky the real reason why she brought him there.

"ok the reason I brought you here is 'cause I want to know how are you?"

"you could have asked me that back in the house, where we're not exposed, adm I'm fine" he said frouning a little.

"I know i could have asked you back at home but I know it's not something you don't like to talk and my father always taked me to the ice cream shop when wanted to talk of thing that made me sad" Jane said while givin a big bite to her ice cream and regreting it immediately, but she tried to hide it so she just suck it up and swallow it and grunt " but that's not what I mean, I mean How are you feeling with all this you know the memory thing" she said awkwardly.

"oh I don't know everything is confucing, but you are going to help right?" Bucky said a little dejected

"Yes, yes of course I'm going to help you! but I just wanted to know if you where holding up ok" she said tenderly and she could swear she saw a little bit of realif on Buckys face.

"and how are you planning to help me?" he asked with a serious face

"well there's two methods we've tought of"

"we?" Bucky cut her off

"well yes jim and me, we are going to help you. Well like i was telling you there's two methods one, the fist one is the passive way and the second the agresive way figuratively speaking" she could saw the confution on Buckys' face " let me explain, you see there no way actually erased memorys from the brain you know but you can create walls to block the but everything, every memory is still there in your brain so we tought that the best way, the fist way, is to induce your memories to break those walls by estimulating them"

"and how do you plan to do that?" he asked intrigued and a little bit amazed of how entuciastic Jane sounded everytime she nerd talked.

"well as you probably know s.h.i.e.l.d. had documented everything about you, your hole life is documented and we thought that if we showed it to you moderatly

you could slowly regain your memories back"

"and if that doesn't work?"

"well there's where the agreesive way takes place, if you want obviously, we use the same process they used to whipe your memory but in reverse to give them back, but" Jane stuttered

"But? but what?" Bucky asked her worry.

"but if we do that not only you would gain your old memries back but everything, every memory of the missions of the winter soldier every single one of them woukd come back, and we don't know what that might would do to you or your mental health" Jane said worried

they where both in silence for a while till they finished their ice ceam. Bukcy was the one to spoke this time.

"you know, you always talk about how **you** can help **me**, but the day I met you you mentioned that I could help you, but you never told how" he said puting dawn his ice ceam and looking stright at Jane.

"I knew sooner or later you would ask that, I will tell you but not here, there's a place we have to go first" she said finishing her ice cream and walking towards the car.


End file.
